The Queen's Princess
by I REALLY HATE EIRI YUKI
Summary: What if Robert and Moira Queen have another child... the youngest child and true Queen's Princess. Thea is still Moira's child with Malcolm Merlin. Thea is a year older than the Arrow's storyline. Oliver is 27, Thea is 18 and the youngest is 16 in Arrow Season 1


**Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape or form claim to own Harry Potter and Arrow TV Series.

HP Book 7 and Arrow Season 2 Episode 20 "Seeing Red"

-o-

Chapter 1 – Hello, Goodbye

 **Rosette POV**

We've already dealt with Hufflepuff's cup, Riddle's diary, Slytherin's locket and ring and now looking for the last 3 remaining horcrux. We theorized that Voldemort's infamous snake could be one, so the remaining 2 could probably the other founders' artifacts. It was already three in the afternoon; I was reading some books regarding Ravenclaw and Gryffindor artifacts when someone popped in.

 _POP_

"Miss Rosette! Oh Miss Rosette! Bad man took them Miss Rosette…"

"Huh? Who took what?!"

"Miss Rosette… bad man took your Miss Moira, Miss Thea and Mister Oliver…"

I stopped reading and said "take me to where they are Winky"

 _POP_

-o-

 **Oliver POV**

"Oliver… Oliver… Oliver…" I heard my mom called out as I regain consciousness.

[Thea crying]

"I was dead the last time you were offered this choice."

"Slade..." [Groans]

"What's happening?" Thea spoke.

"I often wonder how you looked... When he pointed the gun at Shado... And took her from me."

"You psychopath. Shado...Shado wasn't yours!"

"No, she was yours. Until you chose another woman over her."

"That's not what happened!"

"It is what happened! It is! She told me!"

"What do you mean, she? There's nobody there!"

"Slade... You were on the island with Oliver?" Mom asked.

"I thought I had known true despair, until I met your son. I trusted him... to make the right choice."

"Let me make the right choice now. Kill me."

"No! No!" Mom and Thea cried out.

"Choose me, please!"

"I am killing you, Oliver. Only more slowly than you would like."

"Don't."

"Choose."

"Don't"

"choose."

"Please..."

"Choose!"

"I swear to God, I am going to kill you!"

"No! No! No. Mom…" Thea cried.

"No! Mom, what are you doing?"

"There's only one way this night can end." Moira said.

"No!"

"And we both know that. Don't we, Mr. Wilson?"

"Mom! Please, don't!"

"Both my children will live."

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Thea cried out.

[I groan]

"Thea, I love you. Close your eyes, baby!"

"No!"

"You possess true courage. I am truly sorry..."

"What?" Mom uttered.

"You did not pass…"

"STUPEFY… INCARCEROUS… LEVICORPUS" someone yelled.

-o-

 **Rosette POV**

 _POP_

"You did not pass…"

"STUPEFY… INCARCEROUS… LEVICORPUS" I yelled while running towards them.

"Wha- who are you?" Mom asked.

"Rosette… Olivia Rosette Queen. Yours and Robert Queen's youngest child, the child he told everyone that is a stillborn in order to protect me from a certain Malcolm Merlyn." I said while releasing the three of them.

"No… Robert wouldn't do…"

"He called his head of the house Severus Prince if that information would help…"

"Prince… so you're gifted… but I saw my baby… I held her…"

"Yes, I am... gifted… and you only saw the baby two days after, right? From what papa told me, Uncle Sev's childhood friend who also had just given birth but it was stillborn. Needless to say, Uncle Sev worked his magic."

"Mom…" Thea spoke up from behind.

"I have to go… There's a war going on in our community. I leave it up to you to tell them about Papa's family history. Oh, I remember Papa said something about a safe that both of you opened when Thea was born, and that he annually updated one of the files inside it." I paused then continued,

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"I… I don't know…" My only brother said.

"I could give him something… a potion that can put the drinker into death-like state, unless given an antidote. Please hurry up, I am really needed elsewhere. A war is about to break any time."

"Can't you stay…" Thea begged.

"No. Oliver, what should I do with him?! Potion or outright kill him." I demanded.

"I…" Oliver stuttered.

"God damnit Oliver Queen… Are you this incompetent in handling your affairs?! Do you always need mommy and daddy to hold you goddamn hand at every decision besides who you next conquest is?! You became a fucking VIGILANTE for Merlin's sake! You've KILLED several for the so called Greater Good of Starling City! HE ALMOST KILED YOUR MOM AND YOUR SISTER! I told you I don't have time to spare! There are THOUSANDS… possibly MILLIONS of people counting on me to kill a tyrant! AVADA KEDAVRA! FIENDFYRE!"

We all watched as the man, who dare tried to kill my family, burn. Then I turned to my birth mother,

"I suggest checking the safe that I told you about and call Winky when you're alone. You might have to wait for a couple of months before I will be able to reply, as I said, our community is at war. I'm sorry for being short with all of you, but I really have to go." I said.

"It's fine. Just come back to us unhurt." Moira said. She then proceed to hug and kiss my cheeks.

"Goodbye." I said.

 _POP_


End file.
